


Wherever The Fuck You Want

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Erron's exhausted when he comes home.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Wherever The Fuck You Want

Erron was knackered as he made his way through the garden, trudging through the soft grass in the pale moonlight until he reached you, sat on the fairly large wicker sofa; without saying a word, he sighed, sitting down and bringing your legs onto his lap.

You frowned, looking him up and down with both confusion and worry. "You're home early... I thought you weren't gonna be back for a few more days?"

"I needed to see you, to be with you," he admitted, gently drawing meaningless patterns into your skin through your fluffy pyjama bottoms, he smiled a little, almost to himself. "Fuck, I hated being away from you."

You smiled back, moving to straddle his waist, you buried your head against the side of his neck, letting out the softest of whimpers. "The feeling was mutual, cowboy."

Softly, Erron chuckled, holding you closely and tightly, closing his eyes as he savoured the way you felt in his arms; he had never felt so soft and so loving towards someone in his life, but at the same time, he didn't want it to change. Sure, work interrupted your happy lives every now and then, but even Erron bad to admit that it was always worth it - coming home to you, seeing you, being with you. It was a feeling that he could never used to, but all the same, he didn't mind it. He loved you, in his own ways.

"Yeah, well, I don't intend on leavin' you again any time soon."

You pulled away slightly, furrowing your brows and tilting your head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Erron shrugged, smiling up at you as his hands ghosted to your thighs and then round to your backside as he hummed. "I was thinkin' we could take some time off... we've both been busy lately, and it ain't right that I haven't shown you how much I miss you."

Leaning into his touch, you whined, doing your best not to roll your hips and grind against him. "How badly do you wanna show me, Mister Black?"

Growling, Erron couldn't deny that he loved how hoarse and needy and lustful your voice was, and he dug his fingers into your skin a little more, making you grin as you looked at him, waiting for his reply eagerly. "So bad that I could fuck you right here - you just gotta give me the word, good lookin', and I'll fuck you right here, right now, or I can take you upstairs or wherever the fuck you want."


End file.
